Open Your Eyes
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Isso deveria ter acontecido , porque eu tambem acho, como muito de voces, que a Hannah era uma bruxa . Bjinhos .  Infelizmente Bones nao me pertence , pertence a Fox.
1. A Chegada

"A definição de insanidade é fazer a mesma coisa repetidamente e esperar por um outro resultado"

*POV BRENNAN*

Depois daquela viagem tudo tinha mudado, a parceria deles seria completamente diferente do que um dia havia sido. E era nisso que Tempeance Brennan pensava enquanto olhava seu acompanhante dormir calmamente ao seu lado. Eles estavam quase para pousar em Washington D.C e ela, sem dúvidas, não estava preparada para isso.

*FLASHBACK ON*

- Quando voltarmos podemos continuar de onde paramos – ela disse isso com um fio de esperança em sua voz

- Não. Tudo tem que mudar, tudo tem que evoluir, foi você que me ensinou isso, Bones – e eles continuaram presos ao olhar um do outro

*FLASHBACK OFF*

- Está tudo bem meu amor? – ela saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para o belo rapaz loiro de olhos verdes e, atualmente, seu mais novo namorado, ou melhor, nem tão novo assim, eles estavam juntos há 5 meses.

- Sim, Josh. Eu estou bem – ela disse isso dando um meio sorriso para ele – Eu estava apenas pensando em quanto senti falta disso tudo.

- Incluindo _dele_, não é mesmo? – ela virou-se assustada com as palavras dele e ao mesmo tempo viu uma sombra de raiva nos olhos de seu namorado.

- Josh, por favor! Já conversamos sobre isso! Eu estou com você, ele só é meu parceiro!

- E seu melhor amigo!

- E eu melhor amigo! , então agora, por favor, pare com essa sua crise ridícula de ciúmes!

- OK, meu amor, é só que eu ainda não engoli essa história de "apenas parceiros", olha pra você, que homem em sã consciência deixaria uma mulher como você escapar?

- Josh, o Booth sempre me respeitou ok? Nós temos um limite na nossa relação! Existe uma linha, e eu... -... Gostaria de quebrá-la, ao invés disso ela apenas falou: - E eu nunca passaria por cima dela!

- Você tem certeza de que nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês? – nesse momento ele olhou profundamente no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Tenho certeza! – sempre todos disseram que ela não sabia mentir, mas o fato é: Temperance Brennan é completamente capaz de mentir quando quer! – Nunca aconteceu nada entre o Booth e eu!

*FLASHBACK ON*

Eles pararam de se beijar e olharam para Caroline, com as bocas ainda vermelhas por conta da intensidade do beijo.

- Foram barquinhos suficientes? – foi Brennan que quebrou o silêncio constrangedor. Booth olhou-a confuso com a expressão que sua parceira acabara de usar.

- Uau – foi a única coisa que Caroline foi capaz de dizer.

- Foi como beijar um irmão – disse Brennan.

- Nossa, Cherry, você deve gostar muito desse seu irmão! – disse Caroline, ainda chocada.

- Ela gosta – disse Booth por fim, enquanto Caroline se retirava da sala.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

- Nunca houve nada entre mim e Booth – ela disse isso para seu namorado, e segundos depois ouviram a voz do piloto avisando que o avião iria pousar em Washington em poucos minutos.


	2. O Reencontro

O dia em Washington estava calmo ensolarado quando o avião pousou. Brennan e Josh seguiram para a esteira para pegar as bagagens. Logo avistaram Ângela, Hodgins, Sweets e Cam. Josh acompanhou Brennan até seus colegas. Ângela foi a primeira a abraçar brennan

- Querida, que saudade!

- Angie, eu também senti muitas saudades! E esse é Josh Thompson, meu namorado Naquele momento tudo parou, todos ficaram olhando para Brennan e Josh. Angela quebrou o silêncio:

- Prazer. Sou Ângela Montenegro. Melhor amiga da Bren.

- Eu sou Jack Hodgins, marido da Ângela.

- Eu sou Camile Saroyan, pode me chamar de Cam.

- E eu sou Lance Sweets, prazer.

- Prazer gente. Então Tempe, esses são seus famosos amigos?

- É são eles.

- Bren, como você consegue esses homens lindos? Eu não sei não... Eu com dois príncipes desses, um na vida profissional e outro inteirinho pra quando eu chegar em casa. Acho que eu morreria.

- Como assim dois príncipes? Você está falando desse tal de Seeley Booth, não é?

- Hum, é sim. Ele é um deus grego, mas não se preocupe, se esses dois não se agarraram em 5 anos, não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer.

Essa afirmação fez Josh ficar mais tranquilo. Sweets deu um olhar de eu-sei-sobre-o-que-aconteceu para Brennan, mas ela como sempre o ignorou completamente.

- Josh, eu vou te levar em casa e depois eu vou sair. Tenho umas coisas para fazer.

- OK, amor

Eles se despediram de Cam e Sweets e pegaram carona com Ângela e Hodgins.

- Então... disse Ângela escolhendo muito bem as palavras que iria usar Como vocês se conheceram?

- Bom... Eu estava trabalhando e eu me machuquei, Josh é médico e me ajudou.

- Que romântico, mas o que aconteceu?

- A Tempe estava distraída com alguns ossos e desceu a escada sem olhar para baixo, daí ela levou uma queda e quebrou o braço. Eu cuidei dela e nós começamos a brigar por que temos opiniões muito diferentes e um dia eu vi que por causa dessas brigas eu já não parava de pensar nela, eu fui atrás dela, mas essa briga terminou de uma maneira um pouco diferente, mas essa parte fica por conta da imaginação de vocês Todos riram da afirmação. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio.

Temperance entrou em seu apartamento e tomou um banho, logo depois saiu para um compromisso inevitável.

–*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Já estava escurecendo quando ela chegou ao Nacional Mall, ao lado do carrinho de café, ela o viu, ele estava de farda, lindo, lindo não, perfeito. Ela apenas correu e o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Depois de longos minutos eles iniciaram a conversa:

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Booth!

- Eu também, Bones!

Eles passaram alguns minutos falando sobre como havia sido suas aventuras, Brennan tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Você encontrou alguém? Booth demorou a responder, até que...

- Sim o nome dela é Hannah, ela é jornalista ele mostrou uma foto, ela era realmente bonita, loira, aparentemente alta, o perfeito tipo do Booth E você, Bones? Encontrou alguém?

- Sim. O nome dele é Josh, ele é médico. Qualquer hora eu te apresento

- Ele esta em D.C?

- Sim, no meu apartamento. Por quê? A sua namorada não está aqui?

- Não ela só vem daqui a alguns dias. Peraí, ele ta no seu apartamento?

- Sim. Você quer conhecê-lo?

Booth estava se corroendo de ciúmes. Ele namorar era uma coisa, mas ela namorar era uma coisa totalmente diferente, Ele tinha que conhecer esse tal homem que conquistara sua parceira.

- Sim, claro, vamos?

- Vamos.

–*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ela abriu a porta e chamou seu namorado:

- Josh, cadê você?

- Oi meu amor, eu to aqui E ele apareceu e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ele só parou quando Booth deu uma leve tosse

- Hum. Josh esse é Seeley Booth meu parceiro, Booth, esse é Josh Thompson, meu namorado.

- Oi disse Josh numa voz fria.

- Oi disse Booth em uma voz tão fria quanto a dele Então você é o Josh?

- É, e você é o tal Booth...

- É...

_ Continua _


	3. Conflitos

Eles entraram e Josh foi pegar 3 cervejas, e Booth cada vez com mais raiva. O pior de tudo era que ele tinha que admitir, Josh era um cara muito gente boa.

- Então, Tempe disse que vocês se conhecem a 6 anos. Como vocês se conheceram?

Essa pergunta deixou Booth muito irritado! Ele estava tentando se meter na parceria deles. Ele se lembrou da frase que dissera a ela um ano atrás What goes between us, is ours Mas por educação respondeu:

- Eu estava em um caso e não conseguia encontrar respostas. Meu chefe indicou a Dra. Temperance Brennan para me ajudar, e eu fui atrás dela na faculdade que ela dava aula. Foi um ótimo começo, você lembra Bones?

- Sim Booth. Você me perguntou se eu acreditava em destino e... Booth a interrompeu:

- E você disse que não ele completou

- E ainda não acredito!

- Como não? Tempe, tudo que está acontecendo entre nós, é destino Josh disse e sorriu.

- Talvez ela sorriu de volta

Booth parou e pensou na cena que tinha acabado de ver, Bones, _sua_ Bones, acreditando em destino por causa de um _cara_ que mal a conhecia.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos quando o celular de Brennan tocou.

Ela atendeu e fez sinal de que iria falar no quarto. Os dois fizeram sinal de OK

Booth olhou para Josh e quase que sem perceber disse:

- Cuide bem dela Josh olhou-o surpreso, mas logo respondeu:

- Eu nunca a machucaria! Eu a amo.

- Talvez você não saiba, mas ela sofreu muito...

- Por causa dos pais e do irmão, é eu sei, ela me contou tudo e em momento algum eu irei machucá-la! Eu pretendo fazer uma família com ela, casar com ela!

- A Bones não acredita em casamento, ela acha que é uma instituição falida.

- Eu não me importo! Eu posso fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre eu vir morar aqui em D.C, com ela.

- Só tome cuidado, ela parece forte, mas quando se trata de relacionamentos ela pode se tornar muito frágil.

- Não se preocupe.

Brennan ouviu toda a conversa e achou aquela uma boa hora para aparecer.

- Voltei, era o meu pai, ele quer te conhecer Josh. Ele vem almoçar com a gente amanhã.

- Que ótimo meu amor! Estou louco para conhecê-lo Booth achou melhor pedir licença e ir embora, aquilo já era demais para o seu bom senso.

- Acho que eu já vou, tenho que ligar para Hannah saber quando ela pretende vir.

A menção de Hannah fez Brennan estremecer, o gesto passou despercebido por Booth, mas não por Josh, que resolveu provocar e descobrir um pouco mais.

- Quem é Hannah?

- Minha namorada

- Sua namorada é? Que bom isso me deixa mais tranquilo ele recebeu um olhar mortal de Brennan

- Nós já falamos sobre isso Josh!

- Ok, Ok, eu só estava brincando!

- bom eu já vou indo Bones. A gente se fala amanhã

- Ta, até amanhã Booth foi até a porta junto com Brennan e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e foi para casa. Brennan fechou a porta e se virou para Josh, ele se levantou e deu um beijo a guiando até o quarto.

No outro dia...

TOC-TOC

- Josh, abre a porta deve ser meu pai!

- Tá, meu amor

Josh abriu a porta e viu Max que logo falou:

- Você deve ser Josh! Eu sou Max keenan o pai da Tempe.

- Muito prazer senhor Keenan.

- Oi pai Brennan apareceu e abraçou o pai entre, o almoço está quase pronto.

Max entrou e começou a conversar com Josh, perguntando tudo sobre tudo. Até que Brennan apareceu e os chamou para o almoço

- Ufa, você me salvou - Josh disse quando Max já não podia escutar. Ela riu com a afirmação.

Quando eles acabaram de almoçar Brennan perguntou:

- E então pai, o que achou?

- Sinceramente eu prefiro o Booth Brennan e Josh ficaram boquiabertos e Brennan Completou:

- Eu estava perguntando sobre a comida.

- Ah estava muito boa.

E o silêncio permaneceu até que ouviram batidas na porta toc-toc-toc. Josh foi abrir.

- Claro que tinha que ser você! O que você quer?

- Minha parceira Booth falou isso e entrou, encontrando Brennan em pé na frente da pia falando com Max que estava sentado. Ele apenas entrou e disse:

- Bones! Temos um caso e oi Max!

- Ah, oi Booth! Quanto tempo! Como está o Parker?

- Ele está ótimo, ele tem perguntado por você.

- Quem é Parker? Josh resolveu entrar na conversa.

- Meu filho. Bones ele também tem perguntado por você!

- Sério? Eu estou sentindo falta dele, mas você disse que temos um caso?

- Ah é, vamos?

- Vocês vão juntos? Josh outra vez

- Sim, como sempre Booth e Brennan responderam juntos

- Vamos?

- Vamos Booth e Brennan se dirigiram para a SUV

* * *

><p>Ate logo! Bjinhos , Luh! e no proximo cap. ja vao ter passado alguns dias , ou seja , sem detalhes sobre os casos ! valew!<p> 


	4. Hora de agir

três capítulos pra vcs! :*

* * *

><p>BOOTH POV*<p>

Eu estou no aeroporto, esperando a mulher que eu supostamente deveria amar: Hannah. Eu a conheci dois meses depois de chegar a minha base no Afeganistão, ela é muito bonita, eu sei, é errado usá-la para tentar esquecer a Bones, mas meu desespero era tão grande que qualquer tentativa era válida, E eu realmente achei que tinha superado, mas errei miseravelmente. Descobri isso no momento em que a vi, no momento em que ela me abraçou e principalmente no momento em que quase matei o seu novo namorado. O que me dá mais raiva é ele querer casar com a Bones, a _**minha**_ e _**só minha**_ Bones.

_"Vôo 152, do Afeganistão, acaba de pousar"_

Agora é o momento, vou encontrar Hannah. Quem sabe eu não consigo fingir. Lá vem ela, acho que eu posso dizer que o termo "linda e loira" se aplica muito bem a ela. Qualquer homem estaria mais do que contente em meu lugar.

- Oi Seeley, que saudade! – logo em seguida ela lhe deu um longo e demorado beijo.

- Você nem imagina – É, essa foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar. Deixamos as coisas dela no meu apartamento e seguimos para o Dinner, só que eu não estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir: Ela estava lá e com o Josh!

- Booth, oi! – Ela me olhou e logo depois para Hannah

- Oi Bones! Oi Josh! Ah essa é a Hannah.

Três meses se passaram desde que Brennan conheceu Hannah. Viraram amigas. Temperance cada vez se sentindo mais próxima de a Josh e mais distante de Booth.

Brennan resolveu ir falar com Ângela, desde que recebeu um e-mail não parava de pensar no assunto. Ela bateu na porta do escritório da amiga:

- Angie, posso falar com você?

- Claro querida! O que foi?

- Sabe... Ontem eu recebi um e-mail, você lembra do Andy?

- Claro, aquele bebe hiper fofo que ficou com a gente durante um tempo.

- É, ele fez 4 anos, e isso me fez pensar e eu quero um filho!

- O QUE? – A artista gritou.

- É Angie, eu vou perguntar ao Josh se ele quer um filho comigo.

- Querida você tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu vou ter um bebe.

Booth entrou na sala a tempo de ouvir a última frase "Eu vou ter um bebe". Meu Deus será possível que ela esteja grávida? Do Josh? Não! Ela não podia ter feito isso!

- Booth esta tudo bem? – Brennan tirou Booth de seus pensamentos

- Ah... Sim, claro, tudo ótimo.

_– Ah... Sim, claro, tudo ótimo._

–Hum , o que você está fazendo aqui?Algum caso?

– O que ? Não , queria saber se você não que sair pra jantar , você sabe , como nos velhos tempos .

–Desculpa , combinei de jantar com o Josh .

–Claro que sim – disse Booth em um tom sarcástico .

–Bom falando nisso , eu tenho que ir, Bye Booth , Bye Angie !

–Tchau – responderam Booth e Angela ao mesmo tempo.

Logo já não se via Temperance . Booth virou para Angela e disse :

–Ela ta grávida !

–Hum... não sei , por que você não pergunta pra ela?

–Porque eu e a Bones não temos a mesma relação de antes , e eu nem sei porque !- Nesse momento o celular de Booth toca , era Hannah .

–Oi meu amor , claro, Fouding Fathers , ok eu também , te vejo lá!- e desligou

–É exatamente por isso ! Tchau G-Man!

################# Fouding Fathers ##################\

Booth e Hannah estavam jantando quando Brennan e Josh logo faz sinal e eles vão ate a mesa dele.

–Oi- disse Josh

–Oi- Vocês não querem sentar?- ofereceu Hannah .

–Hum... desculpem mas nós marcamos de jantar com os pais de Josh e ... ah la estão eles ! ate mais!

–Ate mais – disse um Booth não muito feliz.

Brennan e Josh se dirigiram para outra mesa onde estavam um casal muito simpático.

– pai ,mãe , essa é a Temperance , a mulher que eu amo!

–Prazer , sou Trent e essa é Magie , somos os pais do Josh .

–Prazer

Conversaram sobre amenidades ate que Magie falou :

–E vocês pretendem ter filhos?- Josh paralisou e Brennan viu a oportunidade

–Na verdade nunca conversamos sobre isso mamãe ...

– ter filhos e eu espero que logo – cotou Temperance deixando Josh paralisado outra vez .

–É serio?

–Eu só falo serio .

Ele levantou e começou a gritar:

– EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO ! ELA QUER FILHOS !

Booth abriu a boca , essa era a sua vez de paralisar. Agora ele sabia , ele a tinha perdido , mas não pensava em ficar parado sem fazer nada, não , ele ia começar a agir .


	5. Decisões

No outro dia Booth entrou na sala da Angela , meio apressado e logo disse :

– Posso conversar com você?

– Claro G-Man , algum caso?

–Não, é sobre a Bones.

– Booth , eu não posso te dizer nada sobre ontem , ok?

–Ok, é só que eu não aguento mais Angela! ela vive com esse Josh, quase não fala mais comigo e ontem a gente, sem querer, se encontrou no Founding Fathers , e o Josh gritou no meio do restaurante que ela queria filhos, e...

–Nesse momento você percebeu que a ama e que Hannah não passa de uma amiga com benefícios e que morre de ciumes da Brenn?- completou Angela.

– Eu não sei oque fazer Angie!- ele falou desesperado.

–Se você a ama tanto quanto diz ...

– Eu amo!

–...Bom, corra atraz do que é seu G-Man. Lute por ela . Mas, se você fizer ela derramar uma só lagrima , eu juro que oque o meu pai fez com o Hodgins vai ser brincadeira de criança perto do que eu vou fazer.

– Obrigado Angie. Vou falar com a Hannah hoje mesmo.

–De nada .

~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– Então Tempe , agora que você decidiu ter filhos, que tal pensar em casamento?

–Bom Josh, eu nunca quis me casar, mas se for importante pra você, eu caso.

–Eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo!

–ta bom.

– Oque você acha de fazermos um jantar pra contar as novidades?

– sinceramente? acho isso totalmente desnecessario.

– Por Favor!

–Tá- ela concordou mesmo não querendo e ele respondeu com um beijo, nesse momento Booth entra na lanchonete e diz :

– Hey, qual a comemoração?

– Hoje a noite você vai descobrir! Jantar no Fouding Fathers, ok?

– hm.. não vai dar, marquei de jantar com a Hannah.

– Leve ela tambem!

– Desculpa não vai dar .

– Então eu conto logo: Tempe aceitou se casar comigo.- Nesse momento o mundo de Booth desmoronou.

– Que bom, tenho que ir- se levantou e foi em bora, mudou de ideia e foi para o centro comprar um anel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~F.F.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos já haviam chegado , então Josh começou a falar:

–Bom, acho que ja estão todos aqui! bom, a boa noticia é que a Tempe e eu vamos nos casar!

– Ai Meu Deus! Parabéns ! - disse Cam, Bennan logo olhou para Angela , e viu que ela estava triste , se afastou do grupo e foi falar coma amiga.

– Angie , oque foi?Você não está feliz?

– Desculpe Brenn , mas acho que você está cometendo um erro, eu já vou, não quero estragar a sua comemoração.

– ta bom.

Angela foi falar com Hodgins e logo eles foram em bora.

– Nossa que legal ! Agora podemos fazer uma unoca comemoração!- disse Sweets animado.

–Como assim?

–Booth tambem vai pedir Hannah em casamento hoje.- Brennan ficou chocada com a informação .

~~~~~~~~~Casa do Booth~~~~~~~~~~

Booth chegou em casa e foi recebido com um beijo de Hannah

– Seeley, oque é tão urgente?

Booth colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequena caixa de veludo preto, e abriu, dentro tinha um anel dourado com um pequeno brilhante .

– Hannah, quer casar comigo?

– Ai Meu Deus , Seeley eu ... eu não posso! Eu não sou do tipo que casa e você sabe disso , sempre soube!  
>Booth nã sabia se ficava feliz, triste, surpreso, perplexo, aliviado, ou com raiva. Ele apenas se sentou no sofá, frustrado.<p>

–vou arrumar minhas coisa, e quero que você saiba que de todos, você foi o mais especial!

~~~~~~~~~ Jeff. no outro dia ~~~~~~~~

– hey , Angie. Eu não entendi oque você quis dizer ontem!

– Sweetie, você vai casar sem amaor , esse é o erro.

– Eu só estou tentando seguir em frente! tentando ser feliz, tentando esquecer o Booth!

– mas...

– Não Angie ! eu não vou desistir do Josh! E o Booth vai se casar com a Hannah e ser feliz!

– OQUE? CASAR?

–é, depois que você foi, o Sweets disse que ele ia pedir ela em casamento ontem!

– Oh querida , me desculpe! Eu não queria te fazer chorar.

Brennan então percebeu que estava chorando e limpou as lagrimas.

– tudo bem, quer sair para almoçar?

– Não, tenhos uns assuntos para resolver.

– Ok.

Ele estava completamente acabado. Obviamente não dormiu, bebeu muito e não foi trabalhar. estava quase dormindo quando ouviu as batidas na porta . Nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era , apenas abriu a porta . Mal ele tina abardo a porta e logo sentiu os dois tapas.

– Por que você fez isso? pedir Hannah em casamento? achei que você amasse a Brenn!

– Eu amo! Angie entre , vamos conversar.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e ele contou tudo que estava sentindo , que tinha pedido Hannah em casamento depois de saber que Brenn ia se casar com Josh , a rejeição e quando acabou de falar estava chorando.

– Oh G-Man, eusabia que se você demorasse tanto isso ia acontecer! Mas Booth, ela te ama!

– HaHa , por isso ela está com o Josh?

– Booth, ela esta com Josh porque tinha meso de te magoar, e ela procurou alguem pra te mostrar que se ela pode seguir em frente...

– ... eu tambem posso- completou Booth- Ma ela conseguiu? Superar, eu digo.

–NÃO ! acredite em mim , ela te ama !

– Ta , mas oque eu faço?

– Vá atras dela , mas vá logo. Ele vai marca a data do casamento em breve!

– Obrigado Angie!

– Tá, Tá, eu sou demais , eu sei!


	6. Mistakes

POV Brennan

Eu acho que fiz a escolha certa. Quero ter filhos e quero ser feliz e se eu não posso fazer isso com o homem que eu amo , vou fazer com um que ME ame.

Eu amo o Booth, ainda não posso dizer isso em voz alta. Eu gosto do Josh, mas não o amo.

~click

- Meu amor eu cheguei- ele disse isso logo que entrou e como eu estou no sofá da sala logo respondi.

–Oi, e então novidades?- tive qye mostrar um pouci de interesse no futuro pai dos meus filhos não é?

–Hm... tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim, qual você quer ouvir primeiro?

– Que diferença isso faz?

– Pela lógica as pessoas preferem escutar a ruim primeiro para logo se alegrarem com a boa.

–Isso não pode ser provado! aposto que não tem nenhum estudo que comprove isso!

– Tanto faz, qual você quer ouvir primeiro?

– A boa

– Já marquei a data do nosso casamento- ele estava sorrindo e eu fiquei paralizada.

– Já?

–É - tudo bem, acho que essa deveria ser a ruim.

– E qual é a ruim?- perguntei logo que me recuperei.

– Vou ter que viajar por uma semana- _woa, podia ficar pior._

–O que?

–é, eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos de trabalho.

–Pra onde?

–L.A.

– Nossa! L.A. , isso definitivamente não é perto!

–Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. Então, tudo bem?

–Tudo Bem- eu acho- quando você vai?

–Amanhã bem cedo.

–então acho melhor você arrumar logo as suas coisas , já são 11p.m.

–Já estou indo.

*Fim do POV Brennan*

Estavam em um caso que eatava parado, sem pistas, um sereal killer, já tinham 10 vitimas, já eram 10 p.m.

–Sweetie, eu já vou com o Jack, deveria parar um pouco.

–Não Angie, estamos sem pistas, eu não quero que mais pessoas morram!

–Mas brenn! assim você vai ficar doente!

–Não angie , eu não...

– Deixa comigo Angela, eu cuido dela- disse Booth que saiu não sei de onde.

– Obrigada G-Man- disse angela- e veja se da um jeito nessa situação!Ele já marcou a data!- ela disse a ultima parte quando estava suficientemente perto para só o Booth ouvir e depois saiu.

–Vamos Bones, beber alguma coisa, você sabe, como nos velhos tempos.

–Tudo Bem, eu vou!

–Ótimo!

~~~~~~~~~~~3 horas depois~~~~~~~~~~

–Bones, eu acho que devemos ir.

–é, vamos-os dois se levantaram e pegaram um taxi para a casa da Brennan.

– Você vai subir?- perguntou Brennan.

–sim, vou te drixar sã e salva no seu apartamento.

– você sabe que eu ...

– pode se cuidar sozinha, é eu sei!

Entraram e foram para o elevador, já estavam quase chegando quando o elevador parou e todas as luzes apagaram , menos a de emergencia.

–Droga! Faltou luz!- Brennan falou enquanto apertava o botão do interfone.

– "_alô, tem alguem ai?_"- perguntou uma voz pelo interfone.

– Sim Micah! estamos presos!

–_"sinto muito Dr. , ja chamamos os __técnicos_"

–Ok , Obrigada!- e desligou.

–Parece que vamos ficar presos aqui!

–Pois é-eles começaram a conversar sobre o passado e todas as coisas que tinham feito. Coisas boas, e ruins. Até que derrepente Brennan parou e perguntou

–como?

–como oque, bones?- Booth perguntou confuso.

– Como você me esqueceu tão rápido?

–Bones...

–esquece Booth, você nunca me amou de verdade.

–Nunca diga isso! Você foi a mulher que eu mais amei, e ... ainda Amo.

– Até parece! Você ama a Hannah , por isso ta tão triste!

–Eu nã amo a Hannah, nunca amei!

–Você a pediu em casamento booth! CASAMENTO!

– mas isso foi depois de você aceitar se casar com o Josh!

– Eu aceitei por que achei que você estava feliz coma hannah!

Eles continuaram brigando e chagando cada vez mais perto um do outro.

–Você não me ama ! Nem tentou!

–Por que eu queria te dar espaço! mas eu te amo e vou provar!

Ele a beijou e ela retribuiu, e o beijo se tornava cada vez mais exigente. Eke romperam as leis da física ali mesmo , no chão do elevador. Quando terminaram de se amar se vestitam em silencio.

– Dr. , o elevador ja está funcionando- disse Micah pelo interfone .

– Ok- ela respondeu , as portas abriram e eles sairam.

– A luz ainda não voltou?

– Não , só conseguimos fazer o elevador funcionar, a senhora quer que eu lhe acompanhe até o se apartamento? - perguntou Micah a Brennan.

– Não , não é necessario. Acompanhe oo Agente Booth até a saida. Eu sei o caminho pela escada- Falou uma fria Brennan.

–Não, eu vou te kevar até o seu apartamento!

–Não Booth! Você vai pra sua casa e me ligue SÓ quando tivermos um casa.

E ela sumiu na escuridão

Ela abriu a porta do seu apartamento , não acreditava que tinha sido infiel. E teve uma grande surpresa .

_–Josh? O que está fazendo aqui?_

* * *

><p><em>Por hoje e' só. Mereço reviews?<em>


End file.
